


death note rants + essays

by d011gutz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Death Note - Freeform, Essays, Other, Rants, i’m v passionate about this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d011gutz/pseuds/d011gutz
Summary: death note was one of my first anime’s and i enjoy talking about it !! this work is in no way affiliated with death note and is simply a fan work
Kudos: 1





	death note rants + essays

hello ! as you might have noticed this account is dedicated to rants / essays about anime’s. this book will include character analysis essays , rants etc. i hope you can enjoy it !


End file.
